cerceresfandomcom-20200214-history
Langiägi iyévë Aelutur'ùvah
The langiägi iyévë aelutur'ùvah ''was an early language of the ael'ùvah. It was spoken in the Gil-Navarié area of the island of the same name at the time of Cuëníevé. It is extremely similar to ael'ùvahian, however, it is a more complicated language with many cases which ael'ùvahian does not possess. In this way, it is similar to valiän. Pronouns : ''aluturyëa > alutur > al '' The ''langiägi iyévë aelutur'ùvah drops the valiän -''yeä singular, first-person pronoun ending. Ael'ùvahian shortens the pronoun even further, to ''al. '' : ''ocutuëryëas > tûrl > te The language drops the valiän ocu- ''prefix for third-person singular, gender-neutral pronouns as well as the ''-yeäs ''ending for third-person singular pronouns. It also converts the valiän ''uë ''diagraph into ''û. It introduces an l. ''Ael'ùvahian converts the ''û ''into an ''e ''and removes the ''-rl. : oecturyëanos > etûrl The language loses the oec- prefix for third-person plural, gender-neutral pronouns, as well as the yëanos ending for third-person singular pronouns. It is essentialy tûrl ''with an ''e added to it, to represent the plural (for example, ovutur ''becomes ''oevutur ''when it is plural). There is no such equivalent in ael'ùvahian. ''Oel is used instead, as is true for all third-person plurals, regardless of gender. Possessive Adjectives and Other Pronouns Possessive Adjectives : Amaryëa > Ama > Alu Here, it is shown that the langiägi iyévë aelutur'ùvah ''adopts the ''ama- ''prefix for first-person, singular possessive (dropping the ''-yëa ''first-person singular ending), unlike ael'ùvahian, which takes the first-person, singular possessive from the first-person, singular pronoun ''al. '' Nouns Nouns in the language had four cases, three genders (reduced to two in later forms) and three grammatical numbers (reduced to two in later forms). This was compared to valiän's five cases, three genders and three grammatical numbers, ael'ùvahian's one gender and two grammatical numbers and Gotárÿé's two genders, three grammatical numbers and two animacies. There were three nounal affixes in the language. The nounal affixes, cognate with the Gotárÿé ''-ùr, ''-dred'' and ''-ín'', were ''-er'', -''der'' and em-''. The affix ''-er was used to refer to a base noun, while ''-der'' refered to people, places and occupations. em-'' was used as a diminutive, although -''athós ''was commonly used in its place. There were also a number of irregular nouns, an example being ''langiägi. Nounal Affixes -er -(i)der em(i)- Nouns Articles Indefinite Articles Definite Articles Verbs The verbs in Langiägi iyévë Aelutur'ùvah had eight grammatical persons, four verbal endings and four tenses. Different from Gotárÿé, verbs did not inflect for grammatical voice. The grammatical persons were the singular and plural first-person and second-person forms, the singular third-person masculine, feminine and neutral forms and the plural third-person form. The verbal endings were derived from valiän endings and were ultimately related to Gotárÿé endings. The endings were ''-ùm'', ''-él'', ''-esen'' and ''-era''. Their respective endings in Gotárÿé are ''-óm, -ól, -es and ''-ira Verbal Endings -úm Past Tense Present Tense Future Tense Conditional Tense -él Past Tense Present Tense Future Tense Conditional Tense -esen Past Tense Present Tense Future Tense Conditional Tense -era Past Tense Present Tense Future Tense Conditional Tense Common Verbs -ùm -él -esen -era Category:Languages and Dialects Category:Languages Category:Extinct Languages Category:Elven Languages